1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism for a music box ornament, more particularly to a mechanism for transmitting the power output from a drive source to an ornament for imparting a circular movement to the ornament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a conventional music box with an animated device which is supported for movement imparted by the power output of a power drive source in the music box. The ornament is moved to impart a sense of realism consistent with the nature of the ornament. In order to realize such a movement, the power output of the music box must be transmitted to the ornament by an appropriate mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,944 discloses a mechanism for transmitting the power output of a music box to an ornament supported thereon, wherein the output shaft of the music box rotate an eccentric stub that is engaged within a slide link supported for vertical movement on a pair of guide rods. The ornament is supported by a tappet rod having lower end secured to either the slide link or the drive stub, so that operation of the music box will impart the desired movement to the ornament.
In the first embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,944, the tappet rod is secured to the slide link to impart rectilinear reciprocating movement to the ornament. In the second embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,944, the tappet rod is secured to the drive stub and journalled through the casing by a ball joint assembly, thereby simultaneously imparting both vertical and rocking movements to the ornament.
In such an invention, the mechanism for moving an ornament in above-mentioned motion are still complicated in construction and hence costly to manufacture.